


How to Not Suck at being a Vampire (Abandoned for now)

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: How to Not Suck at being a Vampire
Genre: Gavin's POV, M/M, My work - Freeform, Slowish burn?, first person POV, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: This is a fic about Medical Vampirism! Gavin (the main character) plans to become a vampire to cure his illness and donate his organs to those who need it.





	1. Getting Information (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Awesome here! My tumblr (where I'm most active) is https://awesomeundertalelover3.tumblr.com/

 

 

“Name, sir?” The Receptionist asked. Whew, finally doing this.

 “Uh, Gavin. Gavin Lynn.” I quickly replied. Oh god, this is really odd. Am I really going to give up my organs and then become a vampire? What will change if I do? How do I learn how to be a vampire?  The movies were obviously wrong because vampires actually exist and don’t sparkle. How will Hunter react, oh my poor puppy! What if he doesn’t ad- “Sir, SIR! The doctor will see you now” Oh crap right!

“Oh! Um, Thanks Miss. Where is the room? Down the hall to the left? Got it!” Wow, I got sidetracked. Focus Gavin! You just have to sign a few sheets of paper, get the date of the turning and the date of the surgery will be a few weeks later. That’s all! N-nothing to worry about! … And I am shaking, Crapola. Well! Into this rooooooommm….

“I believe you are in the wrong room Sir, unless you are this woman’s husband.” The gynecologist stated.  
“Um no! I’m not. I’ll go!” I snapped out, flustered… and then promptly run into a very muscular chest. Shit, what do I- and he’s talking!

“Excuse me, are you Gavin Lynn?” The man said. And holy shit his voice was NICE. Oh right, talking is a thing!

“Uh, yeah! That’s me!”  I said, following him into the next room. WHY AM I SO AWKWARD? And why is he so hot. Oh! He’s my doctor, nice! “So, what is your name? Mine is Gavin!” Wait… he already knows my name. Yes, hello Life? STOP PLEASE!

“Heh, my name is Patryk. Doctor Patryk Brooks. As you know, I am your doctor for the turning procedure. I am a Vampire, so I will be the one to turn you. I understand you have a few questions about this?” Patryk stated, voice going from amused to professional. Woah, if he’s the one turning me I DEFINTANTLY wouldn’t mind! Right, got to ask him stuff.

“Uh, Yeah. Firstly, does becoming a vampire get rid of all ailments? And what does it change, besides allowing you to live incredibly long? I know that vampires aren’t immortal because some have died of old age. I just, I’m not completely sure if I can do this, with my pet and all.” I rambled. Oh yeah, letting other people speak is a thing! “Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m uncertain.” I said, embarrassed. Patryk chuckles quietly.

“It’s understandable, most are confused by what it means. Firstly, yes. All ailments are cured when you become a vampire. Secondly, how you live will change, as will your senses. You don’t need to drink blood, but you will need a special food for the first two weeks. Pets will need time to adjust because it does change your scent and such. Oh, and you will need less sleep and food, after the first two weeks at least.” Patryk explained with ease. Oh, wow he makes it sound really easy? Like, Really easy? Wait,

 “Don’t I need someone to turn me? And how are they involved, if at all? Is anything I need to know about donating my organs?” I quickly said, deciding to get this over with As soon as possible. I’d rather not have my anxiety get in the way of this. Patryk grins at me. Did I say something stupid? Crap, I said something stupid, didn’t I?

“I am the one turning, Mr. Gavin. I will be teaching you how to be a vampire and how to adjust to your new life as one. I, ah. Might need to stay with you to help, if that is alright.” Oh. My. God. I… I get to live with him? No! He gets to live with me? Does he like dogs? Will he like Hunter? Will Hunter like him??? Oh, this just adds more questions. “You are correct if you’ll allow me I will live with you. Temporary of course. And Yes, I do like Dogs. I am Assuming Hunter is your dog?” Patryk answered. Oh shit, I said that out loud!

“Uh, Yeah. Hunter is my bloodhound! He’s only a month old though. Hmm, uh does that make it easier for him to adjust or harder? I don’t really know if age comes into play here. Wait, and How do I age?” I responded a little embarrassed. I need to get a filter for my mouth or something because I can say a HELL of a lot of embarrassing things. Patryk chuckles at all of the questions and calmly begins to explain.

“Well, A younger pet is usually best, considering it is easier for them to adjust to new scents. And you age incredibly slowly as a vampire, although you do age. I do not handle the organ procedure but I do know your surgeon will be William McMillian.  Any more questions?” Patryk answers with ease. Oh, Ok. That makes things a little easier. Oh yeah. One last question.

“I was told I needed a form to fill out?” I asked quickly. Patryk stops for a second and then quickly leans back to grab a sheet of paper behind him. He hands me the form and explains that this is what I needed to fill out to get the date of my procedures. I thank him and head out of the room. Wow. First, my doctor is hot as hell, then I learn he’s turning me, and THEN I learn he could possibly be living with me soon! Add the fact I won’t have bone cancer anymore, this is perfect! I should have done this way sooner! Well, I guess it’s time to head off. I got everything I need and all the information as well. With the form in hand, I get into my car and head home, ready to curl up with some good food, a good book, and my dog Hunter. Today was a good, although long day.

 


	2. Scrapping this, Sorry.

Sorry guys, I just don't have motivation for this anymore.

Plus, looking back... the first chapter is absolutely sucky. I might revamp (budum tssh) it later but for now, It is over.

Sorry again.

~Awesome 


End file.
